


In the Middle With You

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Complete, Ficlet, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Team Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is in a relationship with Dean and Castiel, but Cas and Benny don't get along so well. They put up with each other for the sake of being with Dean without making him choose between them. Though when it's time to go to bed, they'll both vie for his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyFunBallXD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFunBallXD/gifts).



There was no hunger in Purgatory. No want or need, only the mental desire to get out and get home. Fighting at Dean’s side had never been a problem for Benny, no matter how many times Dean was cut and bleeding, it made no difference. Up on the surface, though, the combination of his feelings for Dean and the sweet smell of that blood, so long denied, had an altogether different effect on Benny. The first time Dean’s blood was drawn, of all the worst coincidences, on his neck, Benny nearly broke into a sweat. His eyes focused on the wound, his mouth went dry and it took every ounce of strength Benny had to keep himself still. 

Dean noticed it, too, he saw the need and desire in Benny’s eyes and he stood there. He didn’t even bother to cover his blood-covered neck, just watched and waited to see what Benny would do. It was a test. A test he was determined to pass. So Benny pointedly lifted his eyes from Dean’s neck to meet the hunter’s challenging gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, Dean’s eyes were hard and Benny’s soft, almost pleading, until Dean nodded. 

After breathing a sigh of relief, Benny looked away. That’s when Cas showed up, moving in on Dean and inspecting the wound. Even as he healed it, sealing up the gash and magicking the blood away, Dean’s eyes stayed on Benny. He could feel those eyes boring a hole into him. For now, Benny chose to ignore it, but tonight would be a different story.

The bond formed in Purgatory between the three of them had been a special one. A bond forged by fighting by each other’s side, only being able to rest because you trusted the men at your side to keep you alive. Trust was built because without it, you were dead. Those years down there, in that war zone to end all wars, brought the three of them closer than anything on earth could have.

Though Dean and Benny were now close and Dean had always been close to Castiel, the angel and the vampire never did truly see eye to eye. They had a mutual understanding that because Dean liked them both, they would tolerate one another, but no more. Castiel didn’t appreciate Benny’s sense of humor and Benny certainly didn’t appreciate the jealous way Castiel kept Dean away from him. 

When they got back to the hotel that night, Dean went to the bathroom to clean up and left Benny and Cas to glare at one another. Neither was willing to leave for the night, both determined to stay with Dean. The moment Dean spotted them in yet another staring contest, he heaved a sigh, dropping his shoulders and rolling his eyes.

“Really, guys? I’m tired... do we have to go through this again?” 

“I’m perfectly willing to share... but I don’t think your angel is feeling so generous tonight...”

Dean watched Benny for a moment, then turned to look at Cas, sighing again. He walked over to the angel and set his hands on Cas’s hips. “Do we have to fight? I’m tired.”

Blue eyes flicked from Benny to Dean and the look in them softened considerably. He tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Dean’s jaw, “Yes, Dean...”

“Good,” Dean smiled and kissed Cas’s lips briefly, before releasing the angel and turning to Benny. “Are you going to be good, too?”

“I’m always good, chérie.” Benny smirked, his eyes catching Castiel’s just for a second before landing on Dean. He stalked closer to the hunter and draped his arms over Dean’s shoulders, using the action to force Castiel back a pace. The glare from the angel was not lost on Benny for split second before he leaned down to kiss at Dean’s newly healed neck.

The hunter sagged against Benny, closing his eyes and tipping his head away. He hummed warmly, ready to just be taken care of, rather than having to work at anything. Dean got like this when he was overtired after a hunt and it was possibly Benny’s favorite thing. The kisses trailed up from collar to jaw, making Dean let out delicious little grunts of pleasure. His hands lifted to hold the back of Benny’s shoulders, keeping him close by.

It would have been a perfect moment, too, had Cas not been giving him a pouting glare like a kicked puppy, or a child whose ice cream just fell on the ground. Trying to ignore it, Benny kissed that place just beneath Dean’s ear, causing the hunter’s grip to tighten. 

“How’s about we tuck you in?” Benny asked, mouth still close to Dean’s neck.

Dean growled, obviously displeased with the choice of words, but even still he moved towards the bed, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up and off. As Benny started following after him, Cas got in the way, putting himself between Dean and the vampire. He looked back of his shoulder with an expression of contempt and a dash of self-satisfaction for beating Benny to the bed. He settled on the bed beside Dean, on the outer edge, laid out on his back. 

Taking up what had become their usual position, Dean all but curled into Castiel’s side, resting his head on the angel’s shoulder and beginning to kiss at his neck lazily. Benny was left with only two choices, to sleep beside Castiel and his smug face, or climb over the pair of them to get his share of Dean. When choosing the latter, Benny might have accidentally-on-purpose pressed his knee into Castiel’s leg for leverage to get to his side of the bed.

On the narrow bed, Benny found himself trapped between Dean and the wall, and he used this fact as the perfect excuse to half lay on Dean. He pushed a leg between Dean’s, slipped an arm over the hunter’s waist and nuzzling into the back of his neck. Cas’s hands were in Dean’s hair by now and the two of them were kissing. Having to make his presence known, Benny kissed at the nape of Dean’s neck, just beneath his hairline, letting them travel over to his shoulder. 

That’s when the fangs came out -- so to speak. Lips parted and teeth sank into Dean’s neck. The satisfying sound of Dean’s gasp and soft moan was music to Benny’s ears. The way he tilted his head back, away from Cas, and pressed himself into Benny’s chest was an added bonus. 

“Shit!” Dean gasped, going a little breathless. Benny grinned against Dean’s neck and kissed the place he just bit, reveling in Dean’s shiver. The growl from Cas only served to amuse Benny. Another bite into the flesh of Dean’s shoulder had the hunter nearly writhing. He groaned low and pushed his ass back into Benny’s crotch.

“I gotcha,” Benny hissed, bringing a hand to Dean’s hip, thrusting his own hips forward against Dean. He continued to leave bite marks ranging from shoulder to neck, just to hear Dean make those noises and to know there was nothing Cas could do to stop it. Everything changed the moment Benny accidentally drew blood. 

The taste of Dean’s blood on his tongue in time with the man’s moans and movements was a combination almost too much for Benny to handle. His hand gripped Dean’s hip too-tightly and he quickly pulled his mouth away. Shutting his eyes tightly, Benny pressed his forehead to the center of Dean’s back and tried to regain composure.

Dean was too breathless and now whimpering at the loss of Benny’s affections to realize just what happened. It was up to Cas to solve the problem. Regaining his position with Dean, Cas ran his fingers delicately over Dean’s neck, right along the places where Benny had been biting, and -- easy as breathing -- healed the punctured skin there. 

It didn’t take anything more than that before Dean’s lips were on Castiel’s again, kissing him, desperate for the touch of lips, the taste of the angel’s mouth. Benny growled at his inability to control himself, but where Dean was concerned, he’d do nearly anything to keep the man moaning the way he did. That’s how the night would go, though, and that’s why they were in this situation.

Cas and Benny could always agree on one thing, they would always do nearly anything to keep Dean moaning, to keep him gasping and happy. To keep him close and clinging to their bodies. They would always agree on the need to keep this man, this single human -- the man who fought by their sides in heaven or hell or purgatory, on earth and any other plane he was thrown to -- happy. Dean had become their driving force. Their reason for fighting and, more than that, their reason for putting up with one another. Ultimately, they knew, Dean was happiest when he was nestled between the two of them, not having to choose just one of them.


End file.
